


Muffled Scream

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Valery screws up his courage, but is it enough?





	Muffled Scream

Valery was just sitting down to his midmorning pastry when he heard something from down the hall of his apartment building. Putting down his pastry he listened again. There it was! A scream? Yes, there it was again. Decidedly feminine, and somewhat muffled by the two doors between them, but unmistakably a scream.

Valery didn't consider himself a brave man. But he wasn't going to not help someone in need. So, he rose and left his apartment to investigate.

************

Boris Shcherbina approached Valery's building, smiling happily. A rare Saturday morning off, and he was going to surprise his friend. He couldn't wait to see the look on Valery's face!

At the bottom of the steps leading up to Valery's floor, he paused. Had he just heard a woman scream from down the hall? Before he could act further, Valery left his apartment and headed towards the sound. That's my Valera!, Boris thought affectionately. He crept up the stairs quietly to watch what would happen. He'd be near enough to help if needed, but would be out of sight if not.

*********

Valery stood in front of the door where the screaming was coming from. He was suddenly nervous. Was it a domestic disturbance? Maybe the husband was beating his wife? Had an intruder broken in and was now assaulting the woman? Well, what to do? So he screwed up his courage and knocked.

There was definitely a scuffle going on. Valery heard what sounded like things being thrown and more yelling. Finally, a woman, frantic and disheveled looking, came to the door. Looking at Valery, she said, "Are you the landlord? Maybe you can help?"

(Boris had to suppress a snigger at this.)

"Ah, well, no, I'm your neighbor from down the hall. It's just that, well, that is, well, I heard a scream, and I was concerned..."

"Oh, yes, well," an embarrassed laugh, "you can help, maybe. I'm afraid there's a rather large spider in my bathroom, and I tried to kill it but it's way too fast!"

All of Valery's courage left him in an instant. "Uh, did you say a spider? Um, maybe we should call the landlord so he can spray? That really is the best solution usually."

(At this point, Boris was doubled up on the stairs, trying to hold his laughter in, silent tears running down his face in hilarity. Valery was afraid of a spider?)

"Oh, it's just the one. And you know, the landlord wouldn't be happy if I called him for a spider!"

Valery had no more excuses so he prepared to face his personal nightmare. He hated spiders. They were so creepy! "I'll be right back," he promised. Returning to his apartment, he grabbed a nuclear physics book, a huge tome.

His neighbor glanced at his weapon of choice and nodded. "Be careful! It's very fast!"

Valery swallowed and entered the apartment. He looked in the bathroom but there was no sign of the spider. It could be anywhere! Turning back down the hallway, he spotted it sitting there, looking at him. He crept up and dropped _Intro to Nuclear Physics _right where the spider sat...or rather where it had been. Where was it? The spider ran up the wall and right towards where Valery was resting his hand. Giving a yell, he sprinted down the hall and slammed the door, panting in exertion.

"Did you get it?" the woman asked doubtfully. Valery could only shake his head, still breathing hard.

**********

Boris couldn't stand it anymore. Coming up the steps, he said simply, "Allow me.". Entering the apartment, he closed the door behind him.

The next few minutes were followed by curses, banging and crashing from inside the apartment. The last few times, the crashes had the undertone of a bell almost, which made Valery wrinkle his brow in puzzlement.

Boris emerged, looking pretty frazzled compared to his usually immaculate appearance. Heading to Valery's apartment, he suddenly turned to the lady. "Oh, you need a new phone."


End file.
